space_traderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky Bates
:"If you want to be successful where I come from you have to be really tough and look dangerous. If not people might laugh at you or beat you up. They might even inject Sting into your rectum so you'll walk like a Polar Rhino for two weeks" Ricky Bates, In Ionese: Tдvlµ Nsµrd, was born in one of the slums on Io. Youth as a Stableboy Before The Burners there was The Stableboys. They were the toughest and most ruthless young people on Io. To join The Stableboys you have to slam a whole bottle of Sting then kill the biggest guy they can find close by. Ricky Bates not just did this but he also beat down the few Stableboys who dared to challenge him. He later on killed the leader of The Stableboys, Putrik, with his bare hands. Bates' Reign of Terror Ricky Bates killed many members of other gangs and people considered too weak in his own gang. This made him a feared and established leader. But his breakthrough was when he started taking control over the trade on Io, remember that this is before The Founding of Jupiter and the MoA had not yet taken control over this savage moon. Bates made a fortune and had new ladies every night, which meant he had "too much to lose" as his few friends would put it. This made him very cynical and worried so he killed many more of his gang members who he didn't trust or just disliked than before. This was a hard blow to the morale of The Stableboys and the other gang members started plotting with eachother on how to riot against Bates. One night when he was celebrating his new Bananabis plantation with young busty Jovian women in his bedroom, the stable-door busted open and in came the high elite of the stableboys. They captured Ricky Bates and threw his women out of the windows as they were used already. This was the end of his reign, he was sent to Mars and The Stableboys disbanded because they didn't want to be someone's lapdogs anymore. The Black Market Ricky was placed on Mars by the Stableboys and if he would return they would kill him. He joined the Black Market and traded in many different goods from Io most of which was illegal on Mars. After 8 years of getting rich off of illegal goods an Ion woman came up to him and said: "д vpzr gtpz дp smf д ntдmh µдµt vjддf, jrt mszr дd Zsд Hptµz djr µd sm rzp дjptr." in Earthian English: "I come from Io and I bring your child, her name is Mai Gorum she is an emo whore." Ricky was in shock and didn't know what to do so he brought the woman to his house where they discussed this for hours, then she left and came back the next day with a nine-year-old emo with short purple hair, Mai Gorum. He rejected the child and told them to never return again for he would kill them. The Red Eyed Trader After Graham Strowgrat killed Aun Argent and gained control of the conglomerate, Ricky got to play his role in the game as well. He reigned as the leader of Argent Conglomerate for 2 months and raised the price of bananabis by much and made hundreds of thousands on it. But his reign came to an abrupt end when Hastur Sayeed made his return after years of hiding, he almost killed Graham with a Shotgun but only wounded his left leg before Ricky Bates arrived and killed Sayeed from afar with an Assault Rifle. Ricky and Graham took off in Bates' 340XHW Convoy Ship thus ending the Argent Conglomerate. Category:Character Category:Lore